


Help Him Face the Fear

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Reunions, Road Trips, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: When Yoda took Anakin under wing, it was to try and root out the fear in him. Sometimes, it doesn't take a spooky place on Dagobah. Sometimes, it just takes understanding.





	Help Him Face the Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Masterly Reclamation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044378) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 

Anakin still wasn't certain what to make of life. He had been so certain that every Master of the Council, especially this one, hated him for merely breathing the air they used.

Now, here they were, standing in the middle of Mos Espa.

_"Fear must be faced, powerless it becomes then."_

_"But Watto was wiped out, and mom was the only asset besides his shop he might've sold to gain it all back!"_

Anakin hadn't meant to blurt it out, but he had, and the old Jedi's ears had gone flat. The eyes narrowed, and Anakin had forced himself to not flinch, to try so hard and rein his temper and fear in. He'd been sure, then, that it had all been a trap, and Master Yoda would cast him out.

_"Go, then, we shall. Such life, too tenuous. Gave to us you, she did. Repay that, we must."_

"Lead, you must," Yoda said, knocking him out of the strangeness in his head. It didn't feel like his mother was where he thought she should be, and that was only making his fear for her deeper. However, Anakin was finding he liked proving people wrong, and had wrestled it down deep inside of him.

The teen set off for where the junk shop had been, finding that so little had changed except which people were visible. None of Sibulba's people were around, but he could make out the new crowd of race junkies. The assorted other off-worlders had changed, but he could still guess who smuggled, who hunted, and who drifted.

Finding Watto proved easy enough with his memories. What was harder was seeing the junk shop much reduced in size, the yard itself curtailed to a quarter what it had been, and the encroachment of other businesses on the space. Anakin had to swallow, and Yoda's ear flicked at the emotional bobble… without a word of reproach though.

"Watto?"

"Hmm, Jedi — no, ANI!" Watto said, recognizing something of the child he'd used for so many tasks in this thin and growing lanky teen.

"Where's my mother, Watto?"

"Hmm, manners, padawan," Yoda said, in a cheerful voice, and while it made Anakin want to flush, he held his emotions back. He was not going to fail this test! "Meeting, we are, first time, yes? Hmm, Trader Watto, heard of you, did I."

The small Jedi shuffled into full sight from behind the teen, and met the Toydarian's eyes. "Seeking the mother, we are. Information of salvage, have we… for correct information."

Watto focused on the small one, ignoring his former slave, and settled in to dicker.

* * *

The farm was typical for Tatooine, though Anakin barely recognized that fact. His memories were settled around Mos Espa, with its sundry scum and rogues. 

"Master," he began, as their ship came to rest with the farm just in sight. "You're being very permissive, allowing me to come, to see for myself if this man really did what Watto said. May I ask why?"

It had eaten at him the entire trip here, and he had to know if he was being set up to fail.

Yoda rested both hands on his gimer stick, then looked up at Anakin with eyes that showed a trace of emotion Anakin recognized as sadness. That startled the padawan, and he made more effort to hold his own feelings in check.

"Finding a new way, that must we do, padawan. Free your mind of fear, make right, if needed, a wrongness here. Move forward, together, shall we, giving more chance to understand each other, hmm?"

It didn't make sense, and Anakin wanted to know what had put that sadness there, but he was not going to push his luck. "Thank you, Master. And… I will do my best to meet your expectations, and show myself as a good Jedi."

Yoda nodded, then moved to disembark with the teen, so that he could observe how this unfolded. Anakin led the way, out of the ship and down to where a man with a boy just barely older than Anakin were taking defensive positions to meet them.

"Farmer Lars?" Anakin called, perturbed at the boy's presence. Had he been replaced?

"Who wants to know?"

"Anakin Skywalker. I am told my mother lives here," he said, proud that his voice didn't break and he even sounded like he was being perfectly reasonable. "This is Master Yoda, who is teaching me now."

The slightly older teen looked to the man, who gave a hand sign and sent the teen into the home. Anakin tensed, but then Farmer Lars was smiling, rifle going down beside him. 

"Welcome, Anakin. Yes, your mother is inside, and Owen has gone to tell her you are here. Please, come inside," he offered. "I am Cliegg Lars, as you seem to know, and I am very glad to get to meet you."

Anakin felt something ease from his heart. This man's friendly greeting, the way his words curled around mention of both Shmi and the other teen all felt like a good, safe thing.

"Pleased, we are, to be welcomed," Yoda said, walking forward with the assistance of his stick. "Good to know, yes, that Shmi Skywalker is in a good place now."

Even Master Yoda felt it! Anakin let go of his fears, facing the future with a little more confidence. They followed Cliegg into the home, barely crossing the threshold before Shmi was there, looking at her son with pride and love and such surprise.

"Ani!" She moved swiftly, engulfing him in a hug, and that confidence grew tenfold. His mother was safe, she felt whole in her heart and presence, and the man seemed to be basking in watching the reunion. 

He hugged her back, and then stepped back, knowing he was grinning with relief. "Mom, this is Master Yoda. He's teaching me right now, as my regular Master is busy."

"Master Jedi," Shmi said warmly to the small man. "I hope Ani isn't too much a handful these days."

Yoda smiled and chuckled. "Good padawan, your son is. Unique challenges, he gives."

She moved to lead them further in, so that stories and company could be shared, drinking in the sight of her son growing up strong and free.

* * *

It was two days later before the Jedi pair were on the ship, readying to depart. Anakin looked at Yoda with more fondness than he'd ever felt to the eldest member of his lineage. 

"Thank you, Master," Anakin said as he pre-flighted the ship. "I… it's easier, now, knowing she has moved forward in a better life."

"Young, you are. Facing the fear, hard it can be. Better to know, when knowing is possible," Yoda conceded. "A mission, you have chosen for us?"

Anakin nodded. "That dispute on Balmorra looks like something we can tackle, Master. Are you serious about me working up possible solutions?"

"Serious, indeed, padawan! A plan, have it you will, adjust as needed."

Anakin grinned, as Yoda had smiled faintly, and he nodded. "Once we're in hyperspace, then, Master, I'll tell you what I think we should do!"

He settled to his duties then, and looked forward to becoming the Jedi he knew he could be.


End file.
